


TFLN inspired drabble # 1

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has suddenly deemed him the unwilling participant in a text conversation.</p>
<p>Dean reconsiders reading it altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TFLN inspired drabble # 1

It's two thirty-five a.m. 

Dean knows this due to simple observation and the blaring white numbers displayed across his cell phone screen. A hand reaches across the expanse of a pillow, unsuccessful, before he finally feels the weight settle against his palm and checks the new message.

Gabriel has suddenly deemed him the unwilling participant in a text conversation.

Dean reconsiders reading it altogether. 

There's a moment of quite consideration before Dean finally makes use of his sudden alertness and reads the text message. It's less than five seconds later that he finds himself stuffing his feet into his boots and calling Castiel for help on smiting an archangel. 

**3:35AM Tuesday**

**From: Gabriel**

_Hey, so I just want to get straight to the point, it was me who ate the last slice of pie and it was your brother who I fucked last night._


End file.
